<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Will + Hannibal: Metamorphosis (Fanmix) by huntress1013</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24094627">Will + Hannibal: Metamorphosis (Fanmix)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/huntress1013/pseuds/huntress1013'>huntress1013</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hannibal - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Audio Format: Streaming, Fanmix, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 23:01:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>304</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24094627</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/huntress1013/pseuds/huntress1013</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A mixtape I also made a while ago for Hannibal and Will. I will eventually also upload my older Hannigram mixtapes on  Mixcloud, since 8Tracks is no more.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Will + Hannibal: Metamorphosis (Fanmix)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">Metamorphosis</span>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <em>Hannibal: Do you think you can change me, the way I changed you?<br/>Will: I already did.</em>
</p><p>- Ending "Mizumono"</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <a href="https://www.mixcloud.com/huntress1013/hannibal-will-metamorphosis-hannibal/">Hannigram: Metamorphosis (on Mixcloud)</a>
</p><p><br/>The first half is from Hannibal's PoV and the second half is basically Will but also Hannibal.<br/><br/><strong>Tracklisting: </strong></p><p>01 Of Verona - Intro To Revelations</p><p>02 Lamb - What Sound<br/>03 IAMX - I Come with Knives<br/><em>The paradox of our minds<br/>Too much to believe, too much to deny<br/>You fool me again to quiet my pride<br/>But I’m a human, I come with knives<br/><br/>I never promised you an open heart or charity<br/>I never wanted to abuse your imagination<br/><br/>I come with knives<br/>I come with knives<br/>And agony<br/>To love you</em><br/><br/>04 Phantogram - Never Going Home<br/><em>Baby don’t die on me <br/>I believe in trust <br/>Late night I go to sleep <br/>Wondering what is real<br/>If this is love<br/>I’m never going home</em> <br/><br/>05 Hozier - Arsonist's Lullabye<br/>06 Lawless- Diminuendo feat.  Britt Warner<br/>07 Of Verona - Breathe<br/><em>Look into this mirror tell me<br/>What do you see?<br/>Beautiful can't begin to describe you<br/>Or what you mean to me<br/>Come a little closer to me<br/>Let me see you spin<br/>Want to get inside of your mind<br/>I'll make you let me in<br/><br/>Open up your eyes<br/>To the possibilities<br/>Take it there love the fear<br/>You'd be surprised<br/>How good it feels<br/>To just let go<br/><br/>And breathe, breathe with me<br/>Breathe, breathe with me<br/><br/>Shadows fall onto our bodies<br/>From a winter sun<br/>Lace on lace in strawberry shades<br/>As we both come undone<br/><br/>Open up your world<br/>Show me the deepest secrets<br/>I would I'd understand<br/>Watching us burn<br/>Into a million pieces<br/>One touch of your hand<br/><br/>Breathe, breathe with me<br/><br/></em>08 Max Richter - Transformation<br/>09 Halsey - Not Afraid Anymore<br/>10 CLAIRE - Stay With You</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>